Running
by Usuian13
Summary: Jack Spicer had created a new minion, Jackson. However, the machine betrays his master and intends to change roles. Jack runs from what appears to be his final battle and calls for help.


He is running.

Why is he running? It would make no difference. Jack Spicer jumps downs the stairs in an intent to save time. He lands haft way down and falls on his side and hits the left side of his face, he uses the momentum to roll the rest of the stairs down. As soon as he touches the bottom the boy is running again. The door is close, and lock. The normally weak legs kick the door, a heavy black boot goes through the expense wood, and the boot swings back and launches forward. A hole big enough for the teen to crawl is left and the boy wastes no time in moving out of the house; if he can get his hands in one of the many car outside he might be able to extend his time; at least until the Xiaolin answer to the help alarm he sent 20 minutes ago; if they answer.

The albino stops for the first time after his latest creation inform him that he was 'no longer my master.' There is smoke coming from different locations; specific locations. Jack knows that every motor vehicle had been destroyed. The pale hands move to unlock the helipad, useless now after it shield Jack from a laser attack. Jack thinks _if I really going to die at least I should face him..._ The idea makes the teen's stomach flit, but there is no time for second guessing. The helipad falls to the ground with a heavy 'thump' but is completely cover by the rumble of the explosion that blows the principal doors open, and Jack is blow away falling face first in the grass. There is no time to even think; the boy runs. Jack ignores the blood coming from his most-likely-broken nose, the burning sensation in his back and hopes that his jacket had been enough protection, but he cannot ignore the laugh; such familiar yet truly evil laugh; it makes the scare albino yet kind of happy.

**Breathing. **

Jack doesn't remember the last time he enjoy breathing so much, not only because indicates that he is alive, but how easy breathing can be when you stop to breath. Shaking hands go over a shaking body, as to check that everything was in place. His arms were bare, the jacket protect his body remarkably, but the material was useless and damaged; so Jack dispose of it. Two finger lighting pressing over the shape of his nose shows that is not broken, but it hadn't stop bleeding. Fat tears clean the boy's dirty face, and his ears pick up the heavy steps of his last robot; Jackson.

Jackson can do far worst than that explosion, and his radar can find his master in seconds. The machine could had even not warn his creator and just betray him, but that would had been so easy. The machine chuckles: it sounds like Jack's evil laugh but lower yet stronger, more sinister, and purely evil.

The robot moves close where his creator is and smells the fresh urine, and he lets out another chuckle. Jack observers the machine move closer where he left his jacket and peed pants, Jackson is using his 'human senses' instead of the radar, and that could give Jack a bit of more time.

The red-head crawls quietly; he needs to return to the house. Jackson overtook every non-personalize robot, and destroyed those who could opposed, but he didn't destroyed number 0. That robot is always out of the web-thought loop and only answers manually. Also he has a high artificial intelligence, maybe high enough to recognize the situation and seek to help the original master; is the only thing Jack can think.

He is **running**.

Jack jumps the pieces of door laying on the floor. The genius knows he has little time, Jackson is not a patient robot and it will move from his 'human senses' to the better more accurate tracking devices. Before Jack enters the room he is able to see a green dragon at the distance coming in his direction, and a hopeful smile forms in the albino's face; _they came_. The goth runs inside with new found energy.

Raimundo was complaining "if it is a trap, then he is so gonna have it" The rest of the team seem to agree, but Omi was not really listening. Raimundo knows Omi considers Jack a friend, even after everything. "Though, is most likely a spider!" Omi ignores him and moves up to Dojo's head, Raimundo tries again to distract Omi, but then the Brazilian sees the smoke. Dojo suddenly picks up his speed and the monks scan the mansion for an enemy.

They jump when they see a red head just standing in the middle of an intact grass zone looking up. The grass makes the red stand out and the four monks almost reach for the boy before he finishes looking to the dragon. "Jack, you lucky-" Kim stops mid-sentence, actually all of them stop. They all stare: at first he look just like Jack Spicer but once you see the small differences; the monks know he is one of Jack's creations; he is the bad guy; the monks only stare. Jack had make human looking robots in the past, very human looking but never like the teen standing in front of them. The skin of the robot was very pale, but just pale not milk white like Spicer's. He is thin but slender muscles are strongly in place, there is a small beauty mark in the boy's right arm. He was wearing what it looks like a one piece swimming suit: the black material cover from the boy's tights to his neck, but let both arms bare. He was barefoot, but was the same height than Jack when he wears his big boots. The red hair was a bit darker, his face slightly more square, no make up, and the same red eyes. The chess raises and falls so naturally. The boy turns from Dojo to the monks who observe him.

"Who are you? And what had you done with Jack?!" Raimundo steps in in front of his team, soon follow by Omi. "where is Spicer?!" The boy looks to each monk, they all seem so simple and human. The dragon apprentice had strength but his former master should had been able to eradicate them. "I'm Jackson Spicer," the monks' faces darken when they hear his name. "I'm not sure where Mas- Jack Spicer is. Actually, I'm looking for him." Jackson means to smile nicely, to win the favor of the monks but his little knowledge and control over emotions make his smile simple what it is; a sadistic cruel smile. "I will look for Jack, Omi come with me" Kimiko moves towards the mansion and Omi runs after her. Clay and Raimundo prepare for the fight. Jackson signs, he was trying to avoid fighting them right now, and he hadn't find his former master yet. However, Jackson just would had to adapt his plans. The robot waits for the fire and water dragon to distance enough before attacking.

Kimiko stops counting the destroyed robots that were abandon in random places of the house. No, is far from random, is a line; a path. It starts from the place Jackson attacked Jack to the last robot who opposed by shielding their master. An incredible number of robots were destroyed in a record time -counting since the moment Jack sent the help-alert to right now- and the attacker didn't even look tired. Kimiko starts screaming Jack's name with Omi. The smallest monk had notice the broken toys and the strange enemy, but he pays little attention to it: the only thing he knows for sure is that Jack asked for their help and they made weak Jack waited. They reach the lab which is in little words a complete disaster. The room that the monks guess is Jack's room since is destroyed and pieces of machines that are now unrecognizable mess on the floor. The kitchen a place where Jack has a small safe room had been blown to pieces, and the thick wall with the safe room open reveling the metallic insides. The monks scream again and run in different directions.

The genius stares to the note; "stay safe; I left. -Zero." The robot left him; abandoned his creator. It seems like a good idea: kill creator or die for creator, better abandon Jack; the best option. Zero is after all the smartest, the general, and Jack's closest friend. The teen fights his tears for the first time in a long time. Crying has become almost nature for the albino, and the struggle to stop feels so exhausting. Jack hears his name, and he runs to the direction.

Clay raises a rock wall to shield himself from the attack of the machine. Raimundo flies away and screams something that the earth dragon can't understand. It must had been something around the lines 'get out of there' because seconds later his rock shield explodes into pieces. The larger young man flies ten feet before hitting the ground hard. Jackson smiles, as a child enjoying his playtime, the Xiaolin were more entertaining than he anticipated but he robot had an unfair advantage; he had learn from videos all the Dragons' movements. Jackson acts like he is aiming at Clay who is pass out in the floor, and Raimundo rushes to attack the robot; as the robot expected. The Brazilian tackles Jackson and as soon the dark sink had touch the synthetic material, Jackson allows a high voltage be conducted by his skin. The boy screams on pain before passing out on top of Jackson. The robot stares to what it seems darkness, he could feel his eyes moving and his eyelids closing and re-opening, but he couldn't see; Raimundo had hit him in the head and mess up his artificial vision field sensor. Fear flood inside the handmade brain, and the Robot almost whimper for his creator, but refrain at the memory that his creator was never _his_. Jackson seals his eyelids, and starts restarting and fixing his vision; it would be 15 minutes of nothingness; enough time for his master to kill him; enough time for his master to run away and never come back. Jackson stands ups, carelessly dropping the air dragon on to the floor, and turns on his others tracking devices: heat vision, sonar, and movement sensor.


End file.
